


This Good Slave Didn't Think

by I_Gave_You_Fair_Warning



Series: Soldiers and Slave [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Corpse Decapitation, Deathfic, Gen, Order 66 Aftermath, Unhappy Ending, Vader Experiences Horror
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-26
Updated: 2018-09-26
Packaged: 2019-07-17 20:13:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16102964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_Gave_You_Fair_Warning/pseuds/I_Gave_You_Fair_Warning
Summary: Palpatine had said all the Jedi were traitors, including Obi-Wan. But Anakin hadn't really thought that the clones would succeed in killing his former master...





	This Good Slave Didn't Think

 

Lord Vader stared down at the hologram, white-knuckled and aghast.

Cody stood over— over Obi-Wan's _corpse,_ Obi-Wan's lightsaber in his hand.

“Best to be sure, Commander. He has cheated death before, you know,” Palpatine murmured, voice warm, safe, soothing.

Except Anakin didn't feel warm and safe and soothed.

He stared into a vacant, beautiful eye, saw the burn mark between its owner's shoulder blades.

The familiar saber hummed to life, slashing across the neck of the corpse, completely disconnecting the head.

Vader cringed, needing to shut everything, _everything_ out and just curl up and hide for a minute, _give him a minute—_

“You had to choose, Anakin,” Palpatine soothed, “and of course you chose your wife. Even he would have understood.”

Except... Vader couldn't imagine a world in which Obi-Wan punched his saber through _Anakin's_ back to save Satine.

And his last words to Anakin had been of love and pride. So very proud of Anakin.

Vader gagged... and then gagged again.

 

 


End file.
